


Nearly Caught

by Shoot1984



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: 有些时候，你只是等不及地想要他1992-2017
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 25





	Nearly Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nearly caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123200) by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). 



1

月光照进二楼的窗，利亚姆正倚着它，手指嵌进半掩的窗帘，一只膝盖跪在窗台上。你们在妈妈家里——利亚姆的家里，在那间你们曾经一起住的房间里，你们正在做爱。并不是第一次，但是好长一段时间以来的第一次；他像几年前那样的紧。

你对他说操，安静点，你个小傻逼，你进入他时他愉悦地喘出声。当他双膝跪地嘴里被填满的时候事情会容易得多，但现在他有些太大声了，头一下一下又一下地撞上窗，结果就是你别无选择只能空出一只手盖住那张罪恶的嘴，让他安静的同时又护住他的脑袋。

通常你对这没有意见。如果是在你的地方（当然，是在露易丝出门的时候），只要利亚姆想，他就算是把嗓子叫哑把头撞破都无所谓。或者只有你们两个人在妈妈家的时候，不过即使是这样你依然会有些紧张。（你也知道利亚姆某一天会想在其他地方被操，在那种会有人把你们抓个现行的地方，但你觉得你还没准备好暴露。或许永远不会准备好。）

但即使风险时刻存在，这次冒的险还是太大，毕竟你们和哥哥、妈妈只有一墙之隔。现在是凌晨五点，但这掩盖不了你们冒险而愚蠢的事实。说真的，主要是他那个蠢脑袋撞在窗户上太他妈的大声了。

敲门声就在这时响起。

你冻在原地，害怕会是最糟糕的结果。

“利亚姆？什么声音？你没事吧？”小孩哽住一下，“额，没事，妈，只是起来喝点水...不小心碰掉了......”

“好吧，你最好安静点。”她不关心他碰掉了什么，于是脚步声渐远渐弱。

现在你他妈的完全没有心情继续，所以你拉上内裤和裤子，压在床上的利亚姆身上。他躺在毛毯下，当然，什么也没穿。你们之间隔着足够厚的布料。

“我们要怎么做，如果真的——”

“不会的。”

那将会是她唯一一次接近真相，你保证道，但这个想法依然把你们俩都吓坏了。

2

这主意蠢透了，但至少这不是你的想法。

你记不清酒吧的名字，你吸了太多粉，但就是那种典型的糟透的某种带隔间的厕所，甚至藏不住那些躲不掉的可卡因或者迷幻药。

也藏不住你兄弟被操的嘴，而这正是你碰巧在做的事。

再次强调——这是他的主意。显然他又等不及了。他想整根都要了但你他妈的不想这么做，你当然不会这么做，不会是在这儿。你的背倚着那扇奇怪的矮门。至少今天要演出的不是你们的乐队，不然要是哪个傻逼蹒跚着走进来想撒个尿结果看到他们漂亮的小主唱跪在吉他手面前，而吉他手冲着自己大骂一声傻逼，那可真他妈是个惊喜。

上帝啊，这太离谱了。

“Kid——”

操，但那双眼睛。浅蓝色。那双眼睛向上看着你，睫毛太过漂亮，肯定刷了什么睫毛膏。没有人能从床上滚起来还长成这样，但他就是如此，生命中的每一天都这样漂亮，在过去的日子里折磨你，在以后的日子里还会折磨着你。

他的口水漏出来挂在下巴上，他对你笑，嘴里还含着你的屌。耶稣啊。这太过于超现实了。你不是因为旁边的马桶失了性致，往前推几年你们在家里的厕所里也干过足够多次。你只是真的很害怕，他妈的怎么还没有人进来，你们都已经在这呆了他妈的六分钟或者更多，谁——

然后你那病态的想法就转变成了现实，某个混蛋，刚好就在这时推开了门。利亚姆并没有停下的意思，但你在那个闯入者发现前推开了他，你整理好自己，而利亚姆的头撞到马桶盖上发出令人作呕的声响，你想着做戏做全套，于是又冲他下巴上来了一拳。

“他妈的闭嘴。”

那个家伙看了一眼，低下眼像是道歉。很好。看来他上当了。他以为你们只是在打架罢了。很好。

利亚姆绝对生气了。

你把他带到昏暗的酒店房间，今天早些时候你们到达格拉斯哥为明天演出做准备；他的太阳穴有些肿胀，下巴多了个口子，两天没刮的胡茬上沾了点血。他依然想要你操他但他又很他妈的生气所以一言不发，只是瞪着你，瞪着你哪怕他快要高潮，哪怕他把指甲攥进你的背告诉你射在里面，别他妈的拔出来。

你没有道歉。

3

诺什么都不懂，他就是个蠢蛋。每个人都想把他描绘成绿洲的大脑——可你是它的外在，它的躯干，你才是那张他妈的万能牌——但每个人都觉得你只是一个该死的尼安德塔人，他妈的、野人，蒙古利亚人，因为那个混蛋就是这么给他们描述你的。

这不是真的。你懂的并不比他少，你和他一样讨厌读书但那没关系，这就是你，当然他就是想显得比你聪明不是吗。

但现在，你发誓他那聪明的大脑肯定是全都逃离头盖骨了，或许是那些药的缘故，因为他现在正在巡演巴士的床铺上用手操你，而其他人正在那个美国小餐馆里大快朵颐。

而且，嗯，你确实想要，你没有推开他，没有说不，或者其实你什么都没说。当然，当他压在你的身后，手悄悄滑进你宽松的运动裤，沾上唾液的指腹摩挲你的洞口时你还是颤抖着喘息道哦，操，诺。

天知道百分之九十五的时间里都是你在不断突破底线，总是你试着在不合适的时间地点惹毛他，但这次还是太过冒险了。他们随时都可能回来。也许可卡因真的把他大脑轰爆了。

他用了两根手指，速度适中，你的后背裸露着，裤子堪堪拉下。半个诺都靠在你身上，当他撑起手肘时他压着你的左腿沾上地，他可能正看着你。你刚刚试过三根手指，但然后你就对着他摇头，你们上一次做爱已经过去太久，三根手指对你而言太多太痛。但说实话，你并不在意他会不会弄疼你，无论如何他都会伤害你。然后不久后你就会以牙还牙，就这样，就这么简单。

他的手指在你里面时你能感觉到他紧贴着你的阴茎，坚硬着跳动着，他总是不会便宜自己，自私的混蛋。他依然穿着裤子，而你紧闭着眼。

最后他玩够了，低头在你的脖子上留下一串吻，自己射在裤子里像个青春期的男生。他没碰你的屌，即使你已经硬得不成样子。他只是手指不停的进出，每一次都碰到那个点，每一次都让你颤抖着陷进枕头更深一寸。

没过多久你就听到乐队成员上车时的聊天声。有人在喊诺，在找他，于是他拔出手指，在床单上草草擦擦，拽好你的运动裤然后如无事发生一样从你身上爬下来，什么也没说。

你手足无措，所以你只是躺在原处，听着他说听着他笑直到最后你沉沉睡去，精疲力竭但又困惑不解，心碎着恼怒着操蛋地爱着你的哥哥。

4

把口水滴在Meg的枕头上算不上什么礼貌的行为，特别当他的丈夫还在迷糊地操着你时，但没关系，她在公众面前得到了他的爱、照片、婚戒，所以这应该算公平交易对吧。

总的来说，你觉得诺只是不再关心了，或许你也是。反正你们的妻子肯定都知道你们偷腥——小报上肯定是满天飞——敢指控你们乱伦的人在拿出放大镜好好研究你们之前就会被嘲笑到死吧。但可能你们真的有些太过鲁莽。毕竟今天是Meg的生日派对，你能在这儿还是因为Patsy把你拖来的。等到诺吸了至少半克粉后他就把你拽上楼锁进卧室，这肯定不太好。

但上帝啊，这感觉不能更好。他会用舌头给你扩张，他以前经常这么做，你他妈的爱惨了这样。（当你们还在青春期的时候这是你的最爱，他会在操你前这么做，甚至是指交前也会这么做。）他把你拐上楼的下一秒就把你撞上门狠狠地吻你，脱掉你的衣服然后把你带进浴室，你洗澡，他就靠在旁边的墙上饿兽样的眼睛围着你打转。该死的偷窥狂。（那是另外一件你们年轻时他喜欢干的事，进到浴室和你聊天，当你脱下衣服时点燃一根烟。但几乎每一次他都会和你一起站在淋浴头下，说是这样节约水不是吗。他会把你压在瓷砖墙上，握着你的臀，他早就硬了的屌一下又一下地贴上你，你们都沉默地希望着他能真的插进来，但没有，那会儿他总是声称你还没准备好。乖孩子，利亚姆，他会对着你的耳朵呼气，你真是我的好男孩。你会曲着背，满是渴望的岔开腿，贴上他时你得咬住手指才能不让自己叫出声，泡沫会进到你的 眼里，但没关系。）

他只会在你洗完澡后才会开始享用你，不会在刚下演出浑身是汗的时候。他想要那个新鲜甜美的你，浑身都是昂贵香皂和香草洗发水的味道。他会把你推倒在床上，贪婪地让你展开全身。他的舌头精巧地绕着你的洞口然后探进去，操，你身上每根神经末梢都为之悸动。不管他的嘴在做些什么，这感觉简直完美，而你永远做不到抑制自己的喘息，你的脸用力地埋在枕头里，屁股翘在空中毫不羞耻。他呼出的气息打在你的大腿和屁股上，这让你的脑袋更晕了一些，他握着你的腰用舌头操你直到你足够湿为止。（你尤其喜欢他啐唾沫好让你足够湿足够准备好他的进入，但你不会告诉他。）

出于某种原因他喜欢在操你的时候让你完全赤裸着而自己穿得整整齐齐，听起来或许有些他妈的吓人但在这种时候，你不关心，你们都磕嗨了，所以随便吧，没关系。你想大概是因为自尊心什么的。他穿着一件绿色T恤和牛仔裤，当他进入你时牛仔裤会摩擦你的腿，粗糙的质感和你身子下的羽绒被大相径庭。好的是他整个人紧紧贴着你，脸埋在你的颈窝，深深呼吸你发间的气息。“你夹得真他妈的紧，利亚姆。”他在你耳边轻语。你颤抖着。这次他吸的粉有些太他妈过了，纯货，最高级的那种。你刚刚吸的药效开始起效，你的喉咙里满是苦液。

诺拔了出来，你埋在枕头里埋怨，绝望而空虚。他两只手把你展开，你感觉到比之前要更加伸展，或许能让他的食指毫无阻力地进入。润滑液混着唾液从你身体里流出来淌在你的大腿上，你安静地喘着。他像是赞赏样地嗯了一声，像是自己的作品十分得意自豪，满意于他怎么使用了你，怎么让你瘫软松垮。

“嗯，看看你自己，完全张开像在求我......这才是我的好男孩。你就是这么迫不及待不是吗。”

你喘气，有些窘迫，一个字也说不出口；你太硬了甚至有些难以忍受。你把脸藏在枕头里，面颊害羞得发烫。（你不会告诉他其实你爱惨了他这样对你，羞辱你，让你想像个婊子那样呻吟恳求。说真的，这真他妈可悲。你其实并不总是这样的。）

诺的指尖又在周围打转，只是稍稍探进些许，而你就已经不自觉地在某种期许中缩紧。

“你就是喜欢我在你里面的感觉是吧？你想要一次到底是吧？”上帝啊，他今天一定该死的想要这个想疯了，想要你想疯了。他重新插了进来，整根到底。

你的哥哥通常不会发出太多声音，但突然间他就是停不下地开始大笑大喘，他真的磕嗨了，和你又靠得那么近，操你操得那么他妈的狠，该死地用力。你含着他的两根手指，近乎窒息，口水顺着手指挂在你的下巴上滴在枕头上，他不停地进出，你几乎要因为快感昏厥。然后，好吧，感谢操蛋的老天爷这张床没有随着你们的运动而摇晃，他也没有大喊你的名字，因为——

“诺，你他妈在里面干嘛呢？”

他没有停下笑声。他甚至没有停下操你，只是稍微放慢了些速度，他挫钝的指甲紧紧嵌进你的后腰。“马上就好，Meg，忙着呢。”上帝啊，你这才意识到他到底磕了多少。诺彻底不在乎了。你吐出他的手指但你不知道还能做些什么。

“诺，你是在——”

“嗑药，他妈的给我两分钟行不行。”

她拿什么砸了下门然后气冲冲地下楼了。你不知道该怎么想，因为你恨Meg，但你更恨诺一些。

5

最近你和Meg吵得甚至更凶了些直到最后到达操蛋的极限。待在家里甚至都是个噩梦，你们尽可能躲开对方，轮流照顾Anais，偶尔把她送到她奶奶家或者直接住进酒店。

不知怎的，今天的最后你站在利亚姆的家门前，你真的不知道为什么。当他开门时你才意识到你根本不想站在这里：他妈的一团糟，他还喝醉了，你就应该打给Sara的。

每一刻他都在挑战你的神经——他靠你靠得好近，你走进屋子后他又寸步不离，他问了你好多关于婚姻的各种问题而你根本不想回答。但是，操，他闻起来好棒，像是周六午后的汗滴掺杂着昂贵的古龙水以及一点点的利亚姆。当他把你推向沙发，跪在你的双腿间时你甚至没有想过拒绝。至少他很安静。

说实话，当他喝醉的时候他简直就是个他妈的歇斯底里的婊子。他嘴张得好大，你们接吻时他疯狂地咬着你的舌头。上帝啊。距离你们上一次做已经是几个星期以前了，而每次空档后他都会这样疯狂。

利亚姆没穿上衣，开门的时候就这样，只穿着一条绒布运动短裤；你能感觉到他的运动裤下面什么都没穿，阴茎隔着布料不停摩擦着你的大腿。他的皮肤晒成棕褐色，乳头因窗外吹进的秋风而变硬。你止不住地想俯身向前舔它吮吸它，但你又觉得这太恶心了，于是你只是伸手扶住他的肋侧手指在他的乳头上摩挲，你能感知到他的柔软，他的温度。他朝你笑，满足而淘气。完了。操。你所能想到的只有，他真是操蛋的漂亮，他的长发耷拉在肩上，双唇红肿滴着水，眼睛闪闪发光。

他向下解开你的腰带脱下你的牛仔裤，你喘息。终于。你希望他能快点搞完；你真的想他妈的快点离开这儿，你真的需要独处一会儿。但你同样期待着他跪下，期待着过分用力地抓扯他的头发，听见他吞咽，让那双蓝色的大眼睛挤出些眼泪。他现在就应该是这样。你值得这样的他。

但他没有，他只是用手握住你的屌，轻柔地抽动，同时靠向你在你的颈侧轻啄几个吻，在你身上留下他傻逼的满是酒味的唾沫，可能还留在了你的衬衫上。不过这感觉也挺不错。他提速，你偷偷把手伸进他的运动裤，抚摸着那儿的皮肤，你握住他的臀撞向自己。

你现在有多性奋的事实有些该死的可悲，但你可以辩解说——你的恋情正在向完蛋狂奔，你找不到也想不到其他人；也许他只是太他妈的了解你，知道你的喜好；你不知道他为什么依然能让你这么快地到达高潮，这也正是他正在做的事，你所能做的就是倚着他的脖子大声呻吟。

突然他的唇靠向你的耳尖轻声道嘘！

“什么？”

利亚姆有些憋不住笑，他继续悄悄地说，“Nic在卧室里睡觉呢，不能吵醒她对吧。”

你应该直接把他推开。但结果你射在了他的手里。

两个月后你发现Nicole怀孕了，于是你决定是时候结束这一切。他有Nic，你有Sara，你们都有了小孩。当然，你依然会在巡演途中操他，在酒店里，在随便哪个你们真正能独处的地方。但这种冒险不能再继续了，你知道的；坦诚来说你他妈的已经过了做这种事的年纪，利亚姆也是。

6

好几年之前你就明确告诉利亚姆那些在公开场合的乱搞必须得停下了，但你们总是不能一直遵守——你们两个都做不到。有时候那股冲动，那份燃烧的欲望生长得太快太强烈以至于你害怕它随时会将你们生吞活剥。

这一次，你走出录音室去厕所时他一路跟着你走过走廊，在你反抗之前把你按在墙上吻你。你把他推开，你打了他的嘴，让他本就干燥的下唇裂开更多，他把你推向墙，手掌打中你的脸颊。并不算重的一下，不至于留下淤青，但过后照镜子时你发现那块儿依然起了红晕。

你们停下手冷静片刻，你满是疑惑而他无比坚定，双眼晕眩，喘息着。你们间充斥着厚重的张力，是，你想要他。你和他上一次接吻已是几周前，上一次做爱是几个月前。而你上一次告诉他你爱他则遥远得记不清。他温柔地抚上你的脖子靠向你，带血的双唇贴上你的。

“为什么不能总是这样。”这不是疑问句，是个陈述句，满含痛苦和一点点的愤怒。

“你知道为什么，利亚姆。”

“我不知道。”他再一次贴向你，这次伸出了舌头。他尝起来像是血混着薄荷，再掺杂着他独有的那种甜，当你无法入睡时常常想起的那股甜。

“傻逼。”

“别走，诺。让我......”

你轻轻推开他，走开时不敢看向他的眼睛。

7

现在是冬天而你在诺的家里，将会是最后几次你出现在那儿。也是最后一次睡在他家，虽然是在沙发上，虽然家里只有你们俩：Sara带着Donovan和她的父母去了爱丁堡。

凌晨两点你醒来，去到厨房里给自己倒了杯水，楼上灯还亮着。那他一定也还醒着。你悄悄探头，踮着脚小心地爬上楼梯。

灯光从厕所探出，你听见诺在里头喘息。天。他妈的他在自慰，而你们间只相隔几米外加一扇门，你突然就觉得浑身发烫。你的头倚着墙，操了，这太操蛋了。

你听见他念念有词，但抑制住的语音安静而模糊。他不知道你在听，你也不应该在听，但你就是走不开，钉在了这节阶梯上。

他更大声了些，等你听清内容时心几乎是只蝴蝶从嘴里飞出。

“噢，利亚姆......操，利亚姆......”

不，操，他为什么要这么做。你那么地想要他以至于心痛得厉害。你不再拥有他，他不再属于你，这太超过了，这让你过分地渴望过去那些他看着你的双眼喘息着呼喊着你的名字的日子。

但然后你又听见。“操.....嗯，Sara......”

那只蝴蝶又摔回你的肚子里，你并不惊讶，一点也不，你只是说不出话。你早该知道的。你只是不知道他究竟是在纠正自己的错误还是说一切都只是你的臆造，也许从一开始就是Sara，也许他从来没有喊过利亚姆。也许他从来不属于你。

他结束了，你听见他一如既往地一声低吼。你能在脑海里想象那个画面，他可能双眼紧闭眉头皱成一团调整呼吸，精液从他的手中从他的阴茎上滴落。

这是最后一次你听见他高潮。

8

九年后，你把自己锁在浴室，你自己的浴室，背倚着门。这太不真实了。

客观来说什么也没发生，但在过去的几个月里，他在采访里说的那些话，你从来不敢想象一切会发生得这么快。但事实就是如此。圣诞临近，诺提出停战。你知道不要抱太大希望，但至少这是真的。

你想到他，想到他的蓝眼睛，他的银发，即使老了也依然迷人。仅仅是想到他你就已经硬得不行，你绝望地撸着屌，觉着自己真他妈的可悲但你就是控制不住，你太想他了。

也许永远都不会发生——这可能性很大——但你依然希望有一天帮你解决的会是他，像过去一样把你弄射。他会在你耳边悄声说这才是我的乖男孩，让你喘息不止。他会让你紧贴着他的脖颈，气息环绕着你，而其实你至今都忘不掉他的味道。

你射得太快，没了力气待在原地一动不动，你甚至没法把手从屌上拿开擦干净。你精疲力竭，头靠着门，闭着眼沉重地喘息。

然后Debbie回到家，你听见她的脚步，突然一下她的声音就离得好近，她跟你打招呼。你为刚才的所为感到羞愧，但你还是应了她，最后终于洗了手穿好裤子。也许诺永远不会再让你高潮，也许他永远不会喘息着你的名字，也许他永远不会再吻你。也许他永远不会再操你。但你依然乐观。你现在有希望，你知道他最后总是会回来；这感觉太真实，就好像你能看到远处地平线后最好的结局正缓缓升起。

也许他永远不会承认他有多爱你。但你知道总有一天，他会回到你的身边。

译注：本文写于2017年..............：


End file.
